Rain and Wine: A Dangerous Combination
by OnTheBrink
Summary: Glinda throws a party on a rainy day, where everyone gets a little drunk. Elphaba and Glinda discover that the wine may not be the tingly sensation they both feel around one another. A Gelphie one shot. Formerly Titled Rainy Days at Shiz.


It was raining outside.

Elphaba stood in the doorway with disgust. Of all of the bloody days to forget her cloak, it was the day when a huge thunderstorm had to come. It looked like it had no chance of stopping so Elphaba had quite the dilemma. Either she could somehow try to cover herself up and make a run for her dorm or she could wait out the storm in the classroom. Neither was going to end well, either she would almost die in the water or Horrible Morrible would kill her if she missed a late night inspection.

Shivering at the last thought, Elphaba decided she would rather chance it with the rain and it's acid like moisture vs. Madame Morrible and her unrestrained wrath. She grabbed her bag and held it above her head. Making sure her shoes were snug and all possible parts of her body covered she raced across the field to her dormitory.

Elphaba finally arrived at the dorm, relieved that she was out of the burning rain. As hard as she tried to remain dry, her arms were now streaked with red-hot blisters and she felt burns on the back of her neck as well. She raced over to the bathroom and grabbed her bathing oils. After applying clove oil to her blisters, they dulled in pain and the swelling went down.

After tending to her 'wounds' Elphaba walked over to her bed and grabbed a book from her desk. She threw on a dry smock, buttoning up the collar the entire way so her pesky roommate wouldn't see. Not that Elphaba minded Glinda, they had buried the hatchet months ago. Just sometimes the bubbly blonde could be exhausting…but she was always so… exciting…intoxicating even.

Elphaba shook her head as if to clear her mind. She climbed onto her bed and turned on the reading lamp. Then she snuggled into her warm blanket and began to read. Only 15 minutes later the aforementioned bubbly blonde came flouncing into the room.

"Oh Elphie!" She shrieked joyously. "I'm glad you are here! You are coming to a party with me!!!" Glinda literally bounced over to her wardrobe and pulled out her favorite pink dress. "Oh what fun we will have! You have been studying too hard. Tonight is not a school night so let's cut loose!" She spun around the room, over to her stunned roommate.

"Wait…what did you just say Glinda? A party?! Who would let me come to a party with you, even if I wanted to go?" Elphaba was very surprised, although she had gone out with Glinda's friends before it was strange to be invited to a party. No one ever let her come to a party before.

Glinda smiled widely, giving her signature toothy smile. "I am silly! Everyone will be over here in about…5 minutes!" She then went into the bathroom to change.

The minute Glinda said she was having the party here, Elphaba shot straight up out of her bed.

"Glinda, how are you going to pull that off? Morrible won't stand it!"

"Elphaba that is all handled. Madame Horrible will be finding herself with dramatic head pains for the night. As for pulling it off- you'll find some delicious wines stored in my cabinet. Not too many people are coming over, so they should all have enough room. Provided we can use your side of the room---" Glinda popped her head out from the doorway and gave Elphaba her best sad puppy look.

"Glin, you know that doesn't work on me. But yes, you can use my side of the room. I will just go find another place to study…" Elphaba said just glancing up from her book in time to see a giant pink blur with blonde curls come hurling towards her. Glinda threw her arms around her roommate's green neck and kissed her on the cheek.

"Elphie! You are so wonderful! Still, you will do no such thing as go study somewhere else. You are staying here and having fun, and that is final." Glinda said defiantly. "Now at least brush your hair or something. They will be here any minute!"

As if on cue there was a loud knock on the door. The guests had arrived. Glinda went over to open the door and great her friends. While they were all exchanging hellos, Elphaba glanced in the mirror. She traced the very small burn spot Glinda's moist lips left on her cheek, barely noticeable on her high cheekbone.

"Elphaba how are you?" Asked the charming as always Fiyero. He had already grabbed Glinda's hand and they were sitting next to each other on Elphaba's bed.

"I'm simply marvelous, I love sacrificing my reading time for these things. I hope you are beyond fabulous Mr. Perfect." Elphaba said with a mock bow. Elphaba had spent enough time with Glinda and Fiyero both that she felt comfortable enough to joke with them.

Glinda patted the open spot beside her on the bed. "Come sit Elphie!" She said with another smile. Elphaba walked over, grabbing a bottle of wine and 3 glasses on her way. She sat down next to Glinda and poured all of them a drink. With a slight smile she handed one to Fiyero and then Glinda. Then all three of them turned to the conversation, their friends were having.

After 3 hours, nearly everyone was laughing and joking. Just between about 7 or so people over 3 bottles of wine had been drained, so it was guaranteed that everyone was just a little drunk too.

Even Elphaba had to admit that alcohol helped her feel more at ease with the group. Glinda was leaning completely on Elphaba, over an hour ago Fiyero had to leave for some reason or another. Normally such an affectionate gesture would have been rebuffed but even Elphaba lowered her guard after that third glass of wine.

"I have an idea!" Said one of the girls, Shenshen. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Yeah lets!" Glinda squealed. Elphaba just rolled her eyes and looked around the room for someone to object. She noticed that everyone seemed paired off; Avaric and Pfannee seemed quite comfy. Boq was desperately trying to convince Shenshen to hold his hand by placing it again and again on her knee. Elphaba became very suddenly aware of the warm body pressed up against hers. It was a strange feeling Elphaba had, and instinct told her to push Glinda off of her. However, she for some odd reason couldn't bring herself to do it. Every spot where their bodies touch tingled and she didn't want that to end…

"ELPHIE! YOUR TURN!" Glinda squealed loudly. "Truth…or dare?"

Elphaba thought for a second, "I think I'll play it safe and pick truth." She finally said.

"Ok! I have a good one!" Shenshen said excitedly. "Elphaba, do you have or have you had a crush on any of the guys here at Shiz?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She had anticipated a question concerning dating or boys. That is all the girls seemed to care about.

"No I have not. I have to spend my time studying, why waste my time on frivolous things like boys. No offense to present company." Elphaba replied with a nod in Boq and Avaric's direction. She heard Glinda sigh. Even she knows that was a stupidly obvious question to ask.

There were some interesting truths, apparently Boq liked handcuffs over whips and Shenshen was actually fat as a young child. The dares were entertaining too, Avaric had to moon a group of people outside the girl's dorm window and Pfennee had to streak down the hallway in only her underwear. Elphaba was amazed to think that most of these terrible and slightly naughty ideas had all come from Glinda. She never seemed the type, maybe it was the wine.

"My turn." Glinda said with a giggle. "I pick dare!"

Shenshen and Pfennee both looked at each other and Shenshen leaned in to whisper something to the other girl. After Pfennee nodded in agreement the two girls turned toward Glinda and Elphaba.

"Elphaba, the dare involves you, do you mind?" Shenshen asked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and nodded. What's they worst they could do?

"Ok….Glinda…we dare you to………………………."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Shriek Glinda, as impatient as ever.

"…We dare you to…make out with Elphaba."

There was an long awkward silence. Glinda shifted uncomfortably on Elphaba's shoulder. Everyone was staring at the blonde and the green girl intently, waiting for one to make their move.

Elphaba opened her mouth to object when all of the sudden her lips made unfamiliar contact with another pair of lips. Elphaba's eyes grew wide with shock. Elphaba had never kissed anyone, especially not a girl, not her Glinda. Just as Elphaba got used to the feeling, she felt Glinda was about to pull away. However, instead of pulling away Glinda did something that took Elphaba completely by surprise.

She slipped her tongue into Elphaba's mouth.

Elphaba flew back, pulling away with her eyes wide with shock exclaiming, "Glinda, what in Ozma's name was that?!"

"I'm sorry Elphie, but make out usually means tongues are involved…I suppose I should have warned you?" Glinda said, giggling.

Everyone else in the room couldn't help but laugh. They were all surprised that Glinda had actually done it and the Elphaba hadn't hexed her the minute she did. Just then the clock struck midnight.

"Hey we should probably get going," said Pfannee. Avaric and Boq both got up and then helped the girls up as well. Steadying themselves, they headed for the door, thanking their hostesses for the good time. Glinda closed the door behind them, and then walked back to flop onto her own bed. Within two minutes she was out completely cold and still wearing her pink dress.

Elphaba got up and cleaned up the mess from the party. She then slipped into a nightgown and headed to bed. Turning off the lamp and collapsing onto her bed she wrapped herself in the warm covers. She listened momentarily to the rain falling on the roof outside before drifting off into a heavy sleep.

"BOOM"

Elphaba shot straight up in her bed. That was the loudest crack of thunder she had ever heard. Disoriented for a second she looked around the room. Another loud clap of thunder came and Elphaba heard on of the loudest shrieks she had ever heard. Elphaba's eyes fell on Glinda.

She was wrapped up on her bed pressed up against the wall. She was trembling and whimpering. "Elphie…" Glinda whispered. "Elphie…" Glinda got up off of her bed and walked across the room. "Elphie can I sleep next to you?"

Elphaba looked at the terror and fear in the blonde's eyes and her heart melted. "Oh Glin, what are we going to do with you?"

She pulled back the covers and patted the open spot beside her on the bed. Glinda gratefully snuggled in and pressed herself against Elphaba, who put her arm around the blonde. Elphaba smelled the blonde's hair and couldn't help but notice the tingly feeling from the evening had returned. That wine must have been really strong.

After a long while Glinda whispered, "Elphie are you awake?"

Elphaba opened her eyes and looked into Glinda's blue eyes. "I suppose I am now. What do you need Glin?"

"I was wondering why your arm had all of these blisters on it...did someone throw water on your something?" Glinda got on her knees and lifted Elphaba's arm for closer inspection. "Look they go all of the way along your arm!"

Elphaba pulled her arm away. "It's nothing Glinda, it was just the rain when I was coming home this evening, it ran down my arm despite my best efforts…I have a few burn on my neck as well. I've been worse off. Now try to go to sleep." She said after rolling over on her other side, her back facing Glinda.

Suddenly there was a hot brush of air on the green girl's neck. Glinda was gazing closely at the burns on Elphaba's neck that she had mentioned. She gently touched the blisters that lingered there gingerly, making sure that Elphaba was indeed alright. A shiver went down Elphaba's spine at Glinda's touch.

"Oh Elphie are you cold? Here…" Glinda snuggled into Elphaba's back wrapping her arms around the green girl's waist and placing her smaller hands over Elphaba's larger ones. Neither girl said anything for a few minutes; just letting the sounds of their breathing and the rain fill the silence. Another loud roll of thunder sounded and Glinda squeezed Elphaba's hands tightly, burying her face into Elphaba's back.

"Elphie…I have a question," asked Glinda after another long period of silence. "How, uh, did you feel about tonight's little dare?"

Elphaba thought for a long time. She was so quiet that Glinda thought she might have fallen asleep. However Elphaba finally did reply in a quiet whisper.

"Well, I suppose it should, you really caught me by surprise….but I don't know. I didn't mind too much I think. Should I be more freaked out or something?"

"Honestly Elphie, I have no idea how you should feel. I guess weirded out, but I'm not sure myself. In all truthfulness, I sort of, kind of, maybe liked it?" Glinda blushed fiercely, her normally pale skin flushing a deep crimson red. Elphaba flipped over and sat up in bed. Glinda moved and sat up with her.

"You did?" Elphaba asked again looking at Glinda directly into her eyes. The blonde nodded slightly and then suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

"I suppose it's silly isn't it? Forget I mentioned it!" The bubbly blonde said through the overflowing amount of giggles.

"But, Glin-" Elphaba started to say before being cut off by one of the loudest claps of thunder either of the girls had ever heard.

"BOOM"

Glinda nearly jumped to the ceiling, clinging to Elphaba for dear life and burying her head into the green girl's chest. Finally after a few moments Glinda looked up into Elphaba's green eyes, her own blue eyes pale with fear. Elphaba looked down at her, and saw how truly petrified she was, her lips trembling slightly. All of the sudden, Elphaba felt the most overwhelming feeling to kiss those perfect lips, to stop their shaking.

So she did.

The feeling was awkward and unfamiliar at first. Then the two started to get more comfortable. Glinda pushed back in response, her lips pressing hard against Elphaba's. Glinda wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck while Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde's small waist. Once again, Glinda slipped her tongue into Elphaba's mouth, except this time, instead of pulling away, the green girl responded with her own tongue. The two kept going, exploring one another's mouths and their hands trailing up and down each other's bodies. The fierce kissing only stopped when another loud clap of thunder caused Glinda to jump. She pulled away and nestled on Elphaba's chest, underneath her green chin.

Another long pause followed, the heavy breathing of the girls who were both quite out of breath filling the room. Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba's waist while the other girl gentle rubbed the blonde's arm.

"Elphie...I like my nickname."

"What?"

"Glin. You called me that a few times tonight, I like it a lot...but...uh…Elphie…what does this mean for us? What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure Glin…but let's save that for tomorrow, and just enjoy tonight. I'm glad you like the nickname by the way. Now there is no need to waste a perfect evening…" And with that Elphaba kissed Glinda again with passion.

After a few hours of such actions the two drifted off to sleep, Glinda nestled in Elphaba's embrace sleeping quite soundly, despite the heavy storm. Both eagerly awaiting tomorrow to see what little surprises it may bring.

End.


End file.
